Ridin' Solo
by sparklespepper
Summary: A short story about a Kirby character who always seem to be riding solo.


**Riding Solo**

**By sparklespepper**

This is my first story that I been thinking of for weeks. I was listening to this song, Riding Solo, and then I thought about a Kirby character that will go with this song. It took me a while to set it up. I had some ideas of how I'll set it up then new ones come along, so yeah . I'll most likely make really short stories that are one or two chapters long.

So, the song is made by **Jason Derulo **and the characters belong to the original owners.

_Italic means song lyrics_

Enjoy!

* * *

He woke up early; much early than earlier than usual. He looked around and saw his two subordinates, Sword and Blade, sleeping soundly. Quietly, he got ready to start the day.

He started walking through the halls of castle DeDeDe. Only he was in the halls, not a single waddle dee seen. All the residents of the castle were soundly asleep for the next few hours.

Instead of making his way to the kitchen, he made his way to the tallest place of the castle. He jumped up on the railing and stared into the visible stars. His eyes turn pink with amusement.

_I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine  
I'm lovin' cloud nine, my head's in the sky  
I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo  
I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin solo, solo_

A nice breeze got his attention. It was a very nice breeze for a flight. He looked around the let go of his cape, which he wraps around his body, and let them transformed into two bat-like wings with a claw at each end; both itching for a flight.

_Finally doing me and it feels so right, oh  
Time to do the things I like  
Going to the club everything's alright, oh  
_

Stretching his wings, he looked around again to see if anyone was around.

_No one to answer to  
No one that's gonna argue, no  
_

"One quick flight won't hurt" He thought to himself. And with that thought he was in the air in seconds.

_And since I got that hold off me  
I'm livin' life now that I'm free, yeah_

His wings were a little stiff but relaxed. Flying felt natural to the knight in blue.

_Told me get my shit together_  
_Now I got my shit together, yeah_  
_Now I made it through the weather_  
_Better days are gonna get better_

_I'm so sorry that it didn't work out_  
_I'm movin' on_  
_I'm so sorry but it's over now_  
_The pain is gone_

He soar pass Cappy town.

_I'm puttin' on my shades to cover up my eyes_  
_I'm jumpin' in my ride, I'm headin' out tonight_  
_I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo_  
_I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo_

He soar pass the pass the fields.

_I'm feelin' like a star, you can't stop my shine_  
_I'm lovin' cloud nine, my head's in the sky_  
_I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo_  
_I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo_

He soar pass Wispy Woods and landed on a cliff.

_Now I'm feelin' how I should_  
_Never knew single could feel this good, oh_  
_Stop playin' misunderstood_  
_Back in the game, who knew I would, oh_

Looking into the sky he saw a beautiful sunrise. He sat there, staring for a few minutes than started to fly back to the castle.

_So flat, I'mma spread my wings_  
_Loving myself makes me wanna sing_  
_Oh, oh yeah_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Told me get my shit together_  
_Now I got my shit together, yeah_  
_Now I made it through the weather_  
_Better days are gonna get better_

_I'm so sorry that it didn't work out  
I'm movin' on  
I'm so sorry but it's over now  
The pain is gone_

_I'm puttin' on my shades to cover up my eyes_  
_I'm jumpin' in my ride, I'm headin' out tonight_  
_I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo_  
_I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo_

_I'm feelin' like a star, you can't stop my shine_  
_I'm lovin' cloud nine, my head's in the sky_  
_I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo_  
_I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo_

_Ridin' solo, solo, I'm ridin' solo_  
_Solo, solo, solo, solo_

_It's like S-O-L-O  
S-O-L-O  
S-O-L-O  
I'm living my life, ain't got stress no more_

He landed in front of the castle and transform his wings back into his navy blue cape and wrapped them around his round body, making him look a bit taller.

_I'm putting on my shades to cover up my eyes  
I'm jumpin' in my ride, I'm headin' out tonight  
I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo  
I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo__  
_  
"Poyo!" He heard. He turns around and saw Kirby running towards him.

Good morning, Kirby." Meta Knight said as the pink puffball stop in front of him.

"Poyo!" Kirby said again.

_I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine  
I'm lovin' cloud nine, my head's in the sky  
I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo  
I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo_

"Would you like to come inside for some breakfast?" He said

Kirby eyes gleamed and nodded

_I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo  
I'm ridin' solo, solo_

Both star warriors started heading inside the castle to get some breakfast.

_I'm ridin' solo, solo_

So what do you think? Please review, poyo. :)

And if you want to read something funny, see my brother, MetaRoos, story, **Kirby and Meta Knight's adventure**.


End file.
